Rise of the Fallen
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After seeing a vision of the future, Dooku realizes just what it is that Sidious has in store for him and the Galaxy as a whole. He searches for a new apprentice to bring balance back to the galaxy and destroy Sidious. But when he feels a disturbance in the Force from a planet beyond the Outer Rim, will it lead him to his destined apprentice?


_**A special story request from Thedarkness1996. A sort of what if scenario featuring RWBY and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I do hope you guys like the story and this chapter in general, as I had a hard time writing it out to their exact specifications. May the Force be with you, and enjoy the presentation.**_

 _ ***I still own nothing to do with RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." = Normal Speech

 _'Through passion, I gain strength.' = Thoughts_

 _"Through strength, I gain power." = Force Ghost_

 **"Through power, I achieve victory." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Through victory, my chains are broken!" = Speaking Through a Hologram**

* * *

 _ **A Vision From The Force!**_

* * *

On the far side of the Galaxy, Count Dooku, otherwise known as Darth Tyrannus, gasped as he awoke from his slumber with a fright so great, it caused his citadel to tremble due to him releasing a pulse of Force energy. The elderly Sith Lord attempted to catch his breath as he sat up from his bed.

He was just assaulted by the most terrible vision he's ever received in his days as a Force User. Anakin had cut his hands off in a Lightsaber duel and had both his and Dooku's own Lightsabers at either side of his neck. His master, Palpatine, had merely looked on in amusement before doing something that he never thought he would.

He had ordered Skywalker to kill him!

Never in all of the Sith Lord's days did he ever think that his master would attempt to betray him like that. However, he may not have seen whether he was killed by Skywalker or not, but he saw the vision as clear as day. He still remembers it clear as day…

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Begin…***_

* * *

Things seemed to be going well for the Sith Lord. He managed to knock out Obi-Wan and trap him under some debris, thus keeping him out of the fight and preventing him from interfering in his killing of Skywalker. He hadn't, however, anticipated Anakin kicking him in the chin and knocking him backwards to the lower platform.

The young and emotionally unstable Jedi leapt after him and proceeded to trade blows with him again. It was Dooku's proficiency in Makashi versus Skywalker's chosen Lightsaber form, Soresu. And he had to admit, Skywalker was putting up a very decent struggle in this fight of theirs, as Soresu is the ultimate defensive style of Lightsaber combat.

The ship rocked again as he and Anakin ended up in a blade lock. Dooku was not deterred by Anakin's apparent rise in skill.

"I sense great fear in you, young Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." taunted Dooku as he seemed to push Anakin back.

They broke the blade lock and began exchanging blows once again. Only this time, it seems like Anakin is letting his negative emotions cloud his mind, making him stronger and giving him the power to push the Dark Lord of the Sith back. They struck blades a few more times, but this time, on the final blade lock, Anakin managed to swipe up and cut his hands off at the wrists!

Using the Force to call Dooku's Lightsaber to him, Anakin ignited it and put both blades to either side of the old man's neck. Dooku himself had fallen to his knees in defeat, his pride as both a warrior and a Sith all but gone, replaced with shock at how he was defeated by this Jedi.

"Good Anakin, Good!" laughed Palpatine before he said the two words that had woken him up.

"Kill him!"

* * *

 _ ***Flashback End…***_

* * *

At first, he didn't want to believe that such a thing could happen. But as he searched his feelings, he knew this future to be the one they all are currently on a course for. This meant only one thing.

It is definitely going to happen one of these days, if he doesn't find a way to prevent it. After all, time is constantly flowing. The future is never truly set in stone. That means that if this vision really was a glimpse of the future, then there has to be a way to change it! And to do so, he'll need an apprentice.

But where was he going to find one worthy of his teachings?

Asajj Ventress is no good, as she's still stewing over his own betrayal towards her. In hindsight, that really wasn't his smartest move if he wanted to prevent something like this from happening. Savage Opress is no good in this situation either, as he was a tool used by Ventress to try and get revenge. And while he applauded her creativity, he knew that now that her Dathomir spell was broken, Savage would be impossible to control.

Add into the fact that Savage is, apparently, searching for his long lost brother, Maul, this makes things even more difficult.

Dooku sighed as he got up and went to his closet to get changed. Chances are he's not going back to sleep anytime soon. He just wanted to find a way to stop that lying snake Sidious, and finally bring about true peace and balance to the Galaxy.

Oh, make no mistake, Dooku is no fool. He knows of the prophecy about a Force User who will restore peace to the Galaxy, but he is not so foolish as to believe that this individual is Anakin Skywalker. No, he knows that the real chosen one is not a Jedi… but a Sith. Only through the might of the Sith and the power of the Dark Side can balance be restore in the galaxy, and Sidious stopped once and for all.

Once Dooku was dressed in his usual attire, he looked himself in the mirror and idly wondered if he should trim his beard. It seemed to be a bit longer than usual, and that was making it become wild and unruly.

But before he could reach for his trimmers, Dooku felt something. Something in the Force. A power that was so dark, so powerful… it caused a great disturbance within it. Strong enough that Sidious most likely felt it as well.

' _I must investigate this disturbance at once! Before the Jedi or Palpatine get there first!'_ Dooku thought to himself.

He quickly combed his beard and grabbed his Lightsaber before heading off for his personal shuttle in order to track down that disturbance in the Force. He is a man on a mission. A mission to find and train a new apprentice and finally kill Palpatine.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **It's not much, I know. But I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to get this particular story off the ground. Please remember to review and be sure to check out my other stories and leave reviews for those as well. May the Force be with you, and have a wonderful day.**_


End file.
